Fucked Royally
by Woody K
Summary: Bobby Loud, Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne's second son and the middle child in their family, and Fleche, a noble girl and the youngest member of House Bergliez in the Adestrian Empire in Three Houses, bond and end up starting a relationship. Request from SquidBaggerofWoomyandNgyesness.


Bobby Loud, the son of an adult Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne, and Fleche, a noble girl and the youngest member of House Bergliez in the Adestrian Empire in Three Houses, bonded and end up starting a relationship.

Fleche took several glances at Bobby working to undo his pants. When he finally did, she motioned for him to lift his ass, which he did. She slid his pants forward and let his boner pop out to greet her, she complimented, "Wow, you have a really nice dick."

He responded, "Thanks, I'm glad you like it."

Suddenly, Fleche's cold hands grazed his cock, making the few little existing hairs around it stand up. Her hands suddenly wrapped around it and stroked it about for a minute or two before it got hard as a rock. Fleche flipped her hair out of the way and then Bobby felt her sweet, warm mouth engulf his cock. She bobbed her head up and down as her tongue danced around his shaft like a stripper danced on a pole. His breathing quickly started getting heavier as slowly, but surely, she bobbed and danced her head around his cock, only releasing to give his shaft a full on lick, he moaned between breaths, "Oh...my...God. This...feels...amazing."

She released her mouth from his cock, "I don't like to toot my own horn, but I've been told by my past partners that I give the best blowjobs."

"I would wholeheartedly agree with that notion. You certainly gave me the best one so far."

Fleche flashed a smile at him, then went back to work, sucking on his balls. Her mouth then returned to Bobby's cock as her tongue danced her head down onto it. She bobbed and danced her head around some more as the warm saliva of her mouth provided the perfect amount of heat to make his semen slowly rise from the deep portions of his testicles. It felt like hours, but was only a couple of minutes, they slowly made progress. However, her mouth has done too much damage and he bellowed in the trance of a deep breath and a moan, "I'm going to cum."

She popped off of his cock for a brief moment, "Come on, Bobby. If you hold it a little longer, you can cum on my tits."

Bobby groaned, "OH MY GOD! You're too much!"

She bobbed up and danced some more, then broke from his cock. Bobby breathed heavily to catch his breath from the most amazing blow job he had ever received to date. He watched her as she sat up and removed every bit of clothing she had on, then followed suit by getting naked as well, he said to her, "Finish me off all over those fantastic tits of yours."

Fleche nodded at him, then scurried to his cock to go hardcore on it again. Bobby moaned louder and louder as it slowly but surely became too much and he moaned loudly, "I'm cumming!"

He pushed her off of him in order to cover her tits with his white gooey man juice. Bobby breathes a sigh of relief when the last of it has came out, he praised, "Goddamn, that was hands down the best blowjob I've ever received yet."

"Well, thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Now it's my turn to please you."

"Well, you gotta catch me first."

The naked male ran after the naked female and followed her to the hallway. She was quickly gone in a flash, so he searched every room until he found the one she was in, which was the master bedroom, where he should have looked first, but oh well. Fleche sat there, spread out on her bed as she flash a sweet, sexy grin at him, seducing him, "Come and get me."

Bobby ran over and he scurried his way up to her bed. He jumped in between her legs and went to town, he opened his mouth and placed his tongue on her clit. His tongue slowly went faster and faster until he was flicking her clit at an incredible speed. Each flick bright her closer to orgasm and he did his best to flick her way to orgasm.

Minutes passed, though they felt like hours and suddenly, her hand clenched around his hair and pulled his head closer to her pussy. Bobby knew what was happening, she was about to orgasm. It felt a little quick, but he could only assume that while Fleche was blowing him, she was also dipping her hands into her pussy. It was way too soaking wet for him to have started from the beginning, her thighs tightened around his head, her pussy clenched and bucked as Fleche screamed phrases of pleasure. Eventually, it subsided, and she lied down there, emotionally and physically exhausted. She knew as well as he did, though, that they weren't even close to being done.

Bobby watched as her head went down to his dick and her mouth has another meeting with his cock. Her mouth bobbed on and off his cock until it was hard. When it was hard, she removed her mouth from his cock and spread her legs, demanding, "Now fuck me hard."

He timidly complied as Fleche got in a comfortable position, he moved in and pierced her pussy with his cock, slowly inserting in and out until she got used to his cock. It didn't take very long, but it needed to be done. Bobby slowly fucked her from slow to fast, he gripped onto her hips to control the speed. Once he locked in, though, he fucked her as fast as he could, until he felt like he was close to cumming, then he slowed down. Fleche lied him down on the bed, commanding, "Now let me ride you like a good boy."

Bobby did as he was told and didn't argue, letting Fleche lower herself onto his hard and glistening cock. Then, she rode Bobby like she was a bull rider trying to win 1st place. Her butt bucked up and down onto his crotch as his dick slid in and out of her very wet pussy. The sound of skin slapping together filled the air, joined by the sounds of moans. Fleche didn't want to admit it, but she was about to cum again.

The bucking went faster and it also went slower at times as Fleche keep riding him like a champ and it impressed her. Her body lost stiffness to keep it upright and she slowly lied down on top of Bobby. Her cum soaked titties were sliding against his chest. They locked lips and had a proper kiss this time, their tongues danced with each other as his thick, meaty cock slid in and out of her ever so glistening pussy. Their moans vibrated against each other's lips and the position they were in was the most euphoric they had ever done.

Bobby grabbed her and turned her to her back without missing a beat. Suddenly, Fleche was now on her back with her legs wrapped about his back. He bucked his hips in and out of her now well-lubricated pussy, the pressure in his cock built up and it all came to a head with their current position. Eventually, it became too much and he had to pull out, making her ask, "Why did you stop?"

"I'm about to cum again."

He let her lie down fully before straddling her stomach, then reached back and gave her the come hither motion on her pussy. After all that, Bobby figured she was probably close to cumming, she then wrapped her hand around his cock and went to town on the hand job. Both of them worked each other over, Fleche bucked and bounced her pussy around before Bobby even got to cum, but he kept going with your pussy, bringing her close to the best damn orgasm a pair of finger could give, she asked, "I have to pee so bad, are you done?"

"No, you don't. That just means you're about to have the best damn orgasm ever."

She pushed her mouth onto his cock in hopes of getting them to cum at the same time with every increasing second. The moans got louder and louder, even becoming screams of joy. She did it, though, they both orgasmed at the same time. Her hips bucked and thrusted as she had never seen them before. Bobby pushed her head off and once again covered her sweet and sexy tits with his white water as soon as they finished with their orgasms. They fell apart and ended up cuddled in each other's arms. Fleche said as she tried to catch her breath, "Oh man... that was the best sex I've ever had."

"Yeah, same here."

Slowly, they caught their breaths and drifted off to sleep, Bobby closely following Morgan to the dream world that she already inhabited. Fleche had taken her virginity and months later, he had impregnated her and they planned to name their daughter Robbie.


End file.
